1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental working stand comprising a stationary working table with a lower and/or an upper cabinet module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In traditional dental treatments the dentist's work has most frequently been carried out assisted by a dental nurse who is positioned at the side of the patient's chair or support and opposite said working table with direct access to the instruments and accessories stored in the cabinet modules thereof, thereby being in a position to hand such instruments and materials to the dentist when they are needed during the dental treatment.
In the design of dental working stands efforts are continuously made to obtain the best possible working conditions for the dentist as well as the dental nurse so that the individual functions during a dental treatment may be effected quickly and safely and at the slightest possible physical stress for the dentist and the dental nurse.
This development has inter alia resulted in placing the patient in a lying or almost lying position on a patient support with adjustable height, the dentist and the nurse being usually placed opposite each other on either side of the patient's support aligned with the head of the patient, the working table being placed at the same side of the patient's support as the dental nurse.
For economical reasons efforts have further been made to make it possible to carry out relatively simple dental treatments, such as ordinary examinations, by sole working of the dentist, i.e. without the assistance of the dental nurse, who may be liberated to carry out other working functions.
In most known dental working stands such sole working requires the instruments needed during the treatment to be taken out beforehand and placed e.g. on an instrument table or an instrument tray in connection with the dental apparatus designed as a unit so as to be immediately accessible to the dentist without requiring him or her to move from the working position.
For use in sole working it is known, however, to design the dental nurse's working table as a mobile unit, e.g. a wheeled table which as a whole may be moved from its usual position at the dental nurse's working place to a position where the dentist himself/herself has access to the cabinet modules of the working table.
The above design restrains the possibilities of use of the working table for reasons of mobility, because the table cannot be connected with stationary devices, such as a handwash basin or the like requiring sanitary installations and may only with difficulty be combined with appliances requiring electrical power supply. Moreover, in the entire planning of the dental clinic it should be taken into account that the trolley working table must be able to be moved between said positions without too much trouble.